Forgotten
by Hazey Rine Chu
Summary: Much to my comfort, there wasn't anybody there. I stood in front of the mirror and once again stared at my reflection. My eyes were puffy and blood shot. I never was a good hider. My emotions showed through so easily. Aren't I an open book?


**All rightie then. You might be wondering what the heck I'm doing writing a story like this. Well, after half a year of telling people that OC's aren't allowed on the site, I took a step back and let out a sigh because I realized something silly but completely true. I'll tell you what it is if and when this story fails.**

**For future notice, this story is merely an experiment. A challenge, if you will.**

**A friend of mine said that if I were to write about an OC entering a world I'd fallen obsessed with, she/he would undoubtedly be a mary-sue. Now I wanna prove her wrong. She's a good friend and I know she did this with good intentions, but I still wanna try it.**

**Give it a chance, and this author's note is so long, so I own nothing and do please tell me what I can do to make sure this poor soul doesn't turn into a perfect and incredibly annoying being.**

**Concrite is requested, and if possible, a must :) **

* * *

><p>Staring. That was what I expected and that was what I got. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, just waiting to see what 'fresh and new personality' the transfer student had to offer. The teacher seemed nice as he introduced me to the class. He looked at me and nodded his head, a signal that meant I should speak or at the very least nod or smile.<p>

I went with the last one and smiled at the class, but there was a slight chance that it turned more into a grimace because of how anxious I felt. A few of the bold students smiled at my weak attempt; great, they already find me amusing.

"My name is Itou Kimiko," my voice quivered with that anxiety I was telling you about and I inwardly groaned. I never was good with being alone while in front of a crowd. "Please...take care of me."

Now that was all right, wasn't it? I wasn't worried about stuttering. I don't stammer even though I'm anxious or nervous. When I'm really anxious I just smile and nod because I don't feel like saying anything, for I know that I'd end up saying something stupid or something that wouldn't make any sense.

"Itou-san will need a tour around the school." Nikaido-sensie, I think that's his name, looked at the students and smiled as he made up his mind. "Will the class President do the honour?"

The blonde by the left stood up and I froze. That dude looked like a vampire with his crimson red eyes. He looked a tad bit on the feminine side but his voice was deep.

"If it's all right with you, Itou-san." I smiled. Boy, was he a gentleman or what?

"Eh! Why does Tadase-kun have to spend time with Itou-san?" My eyes drew to the redhead with flaming green eyes. She looked pretty to me, but the way she was stomping around the room with five girls behind her was a little unsettling.

"So there are complaints, I was afraid of that." Nikaido-sensie rubbed the back of his head before looking at me. "Would it be all right if someone else tours you, like one of the ex-Guardians?"

My eyes widened for a second there. I heard a lot of talk about the Guardians and how they all did things for the welfare of the students and the school. It's a little hard to believe since no one could resist a little favouritism every now and then. Would these...Guardians be any different?

I nodded my head and Nikaido-sensie smiled, his green eyes alight. He pointed at an empty desk at the very back of the room. I felt a little light headed, it wasn't like I had the best vision, but my glasses weren't fixed yet.

Sombrely, I made my way to the back row and just sat down, trying to ignore the prickling feeling on my back from the gaze of the hundreds of pairs of eyes (at least it felt like hundreds) that followed me as I walked. Were they always so interested in new students?

"You remember when Rima-sama transferred?" Apparently so, since these two boys in front of me still talked about someone named...Rima, was it?

"Yeah," his friend looked to the right, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I followed and failed at being discreet but much to my surprise, I saw an ordinary blonde. I could tell that she was naturally blonde, unlike me who just dyed my hair. She was exceptionally cute. I felt the strange urge to go and hug her. "She had a big impact on all of us."

I was in no hurry for classes to end since Biology seemed like a fantastic subject! It was so fascinating and the way Nikaido-sensie delivered the lesson, I was compelled to listen. We were on Genetics and I could already tell I was gonna like it here.

Lunch break. It was awkward in the classroom since I didn't have the chance to mingle with my classmates. As soon as the bell rang, I was ushered to the principal's office for a short one on one with the principal himself.

Amakawa Tsukasa reminded me of the class President. Er, Tadase, I think, it was. Aside from the change in colour and eyes. They had that same calm mannerisms in the way that they acted and spoke, even the way they looked at me gave off the same vibe; I was being looked at and was not being inspected.

"So you've been taken responsibility by the Guardians." He asked, handing me a teacup. Was this his way of making up for taking my lunch break away from me?

I nodded my head weakly before blowing on my overgrown bangs. I'm just glad my hair had gotten cut till it just passed my shoulder. Summer in Japan was torture and our school uniforms seemed like a punishment to me.

"I actually have questions," I tensed on my seat "about your transfer."

Here it comes.

"Your parents situation. Is it something you wish to talk about?"

I blinked. What kind of question was that?

"I understand that you're living with your grandparents? Is it because of your mother?"

"To be honest," I fiddled with the cuff of my jacket sleeve. I was feeling the heat now, I wish I had at the very least fixed out my uniform. Although it looks good as it is. "I don't know what's going to happen, or what has happened. All I know is that my parents need time to be together."

"I realize that this truly is a hard subject for you." He looked at me and his gaze changed, but it was still friendly. "That's why you shouldn't be so distanced. The Guardians? They're all little misfits themselves."

I flinched at the word 'misfit'. I'd call myself a weird girl who sometimes liked the idea of being the last person on earth but I wasn't really what you'd call a 'misfit'.

"I believe that your brother will also be attending Seiyo in a month or two."

I nodded. "He wanted to spend some time with mom to see if...he could help with anything."

"Do you think that's possible?" What is this 20 questions?

"Mom has always loved him." I glanced at the clock and tried to remember what time lunch would be over. I stood up and played with my sleeve cuff again. "I'm sorry, Amakawa-san, but I think I'm late for class."

"Don't worry. Your teacher knows you're with me." I nodded again and made for the door. My hand was about to turn the knob when the impulse to say everything came. When I, sadly, looked at the tinted door my words were gone.

I had dyed my sandy brown hair into the pastey blonde it was now, due to my high fetish for blondes and Kagamine Len. My eyes had turned into a hardened emerald, something the softened when I had my mind off of this particular matter. The uniform was snug and it proved the fact that I was still flat as a pancake but I was tall with broad shoulders like my brother.

Aside from the fact that my hair was shorter and just slid down my shoulders like pieces of ribbons tied together in tight braids, I was the splitting image of my mom. Everyone says it, and if she remembered who I was, she would be saying it too.

Quickly, so that I wouldn't start screaming about how my mom constantly forgot about me and my brother, I turned the knob and ran for it. My place of comfort? The girls comfort room.

To some people, this place would be the last place you'd think of running to. But this was where I always hid. Even at home. We had a small house, the kitchen and living room were joined together with a divider. Then there was a master's bedroom (that had a bathroom inside) and a single bedroom that had a bathroom across the hall. Still wondering why I ran to the bathroom instead of the bedroom?

Simple. I shared the room with my brother and despite the fact that my mother constantly forgot us, sometimes a memory in her would almost always let her remember my brother, but never me. Also, my brother was the star child, and as comfortable as his shadow may be, I never did really like it there.

Much to my comfort, there wasn't anybody there. I stood in front of the mirror and once again stared at my reflection. My eyes were puffy and blood shot. I never was a good hider. My emotions showed through so easily. My anxiety in my voice, my confusion in my eyes, my anger in my words, and my pain through my actions. Aren't I an open book?

What a silly child, I've been...and most likely, will always be.

Hurriedly (I didn't want to spend my first day of school in detention just because it looked like I was cutting classes) I made my way back for my classroom. Thankfully none of those, bump into someone in the hall while running clichés, happened. I mean, how many times does that happen in real life?

Chances are on a low percentage.

"You're late." Nikaido-sensie looked at his watch, in his other hand was a book opened in a random page. Everyone had been seated in divided booths and they had earphones on their ears. The majority of the class were concentrating on whatever it was playing over the system.

Ah. Language class.

"I'm sorry. Amakawa-san said I didn't need a note or anything since he told you?" Here comes anxiety, like a surprise attack. I tell you imaginary audience, pressure is my weakness. When I'm placed under heat, I don't just crack; I crack, melt, reform then start all over again.

"Oh, yes he did tell me about it." he placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I'm gonna need to rebraid that when I get the chance. "But it's natural for a teacher to be worried when one of his students disappear for one whole period. Where you able to eat lunch?"

I blushed. He was unbelievably nice! I thought he would be strict or something of that sort. To answer his question, I shook my head 'no' because I only had tea during that meeting. Tsukasa offered me biscuits, but they had been arranged so beautifully I was afraid to touch them for fear of ruining the design and art.

"It was the nicely arranged biscuits he set out again, wasn't it? Hmmm." He put the book down and looked at the students in their booths. They were speaking in so many languages I could hardly understand them. All of a sudden, four students stopped talking and blinked at their seat mates. One (who was on a roll and sitting to another stunned student) asked her a question in French. I awed from afar since I've always wanted to learn how to speak in French but never did get the initiative to do anything about it. Seiyo has big curricular requirements.

"Himamori-san," the pink haired girl speaking in French looked to the front, her eyes screaming in protest. What did I do wrong? Nikaido-sensie saw the look and presented a fake cough "I mean- Hinamori-san, will you please, along with the other Guardians, escort Itou-san for lunch?"

So he messed up her name. Amu-er, Hinamori-san, stood up and dusted off her uniform. Talk about customised, I wouldn't have recognised it if it wasn't red like mine. The blonde beside her followed suit and indeed I saw a few alterations.

The other two who stopped talking, stood up as well. I saw Hotori-kun from before, then another girl- but she was wearing the blue uniform- or maybe she was a boy, move towards us. Nikaido-sensie gave us all little pink slips before we were allowed to go out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope she isn't a Mary-Sue <em>already<em>_._**

**Like I said, appreciate the concrite :)**


End file.
